RachElla
by A Quick Finchel
Summary: <html><head></head>When New Directions have their Senior Nationals in Small town Stars Hollow, they meet the Gilmores and Ella. Finn/Rachel, some Quinn/Puck, Luke/Lorelai and mentions of Rory/Dean. Rachel/Lorelai/Rory friendship. Full summary inside</html>
1. RachElla

GleexGilmore girls

Summary: Summer before senior year, Rachel Berry goes missing. No one knows what happened to her. But when New Directions have their Senior Nationals in Small town Stars Hollow, they meet the Gilmore's and Ella.

* * *

><p>Rory Gilmore pulled up to her mothers house. She frequently visited both parents and her grandparents. That is, when she actually had the time to frequently visit.<p>

As she stepped out of the car, she saw Luke leaving for the diner. Rory waved and smiled- Luke and Lorelai had been married for a year and a half. Luke waved back as he drove away.

Rory stepped into the home "Mom? Are you here?" Lorelai came downstairs, and smiled as she hugged her daughter

"Hi Rory. Are you hungry? Luke made pancakes and there is plenty left over" She said, walking into the kitchen, followed by Rory

"Coffee?" Rory asked as Lorelai handed her a mug and poured the coffee in it "Thank you. Where's Ella?"

Ella was a girl who wondered into Stars Hollow in the summer. She was badly injured, from some sort of accident. Lorelai found her on the way to the Dragon Fly Inn and took her to the hospital. The thing about Ella, is that she lost her memory. So she didn't know her real name. When there was a Stars Hollow meeting over what to do with her, Lorelai and Luke said they would take her in until she recovered her memory. And then they named her Ella so they could call her something. Over the time Ella has been there, the only things she remembered was that she was in a car crash with two men, and that at one point in her life someone told her her nose was broken. Not to much to go on.

"She's asleep. I was about to wake her" Lorelai said, and knocked on the door to the guest room "Ella, wake up, breakfast. and Rory is here" she said and went back to Rory "So how have you and Dean been?" She asked

Rory smiled "Good. I wanted him to come back with me, but he was busy" She said "But he's coming down later"

"That's good" The door to the guest room swung open, and out came Ella.

Her long brown hair was messed up, along with her bangs. Her dark eyes were still half asleep. She rubbed her nose, which was a little big, as she walked over. She was kinda short for a seventeen year old.

Oh, one more thing you should know about Ella

_Her name isn't actually Ella _**(Duh)**

_It's Rachel Barbra Berry_

_And she's been missing since the summer_

_She was in a crash that killed her fathers_

_But she got out_

_And now she is Ella_

_Anyway, back to the story_

Rory looked at Ella/Rachel "Hey Ella"

"Hi Rory" She greeted "Lorelai" She sat down and took a pancake

"So Ella" Lorelai "Stars Hollow is hosting so Show Choir contest this week, and were gonna go and watch. You'll join us, right?"

"Uh-huh" Ella said, and paused "Show choir... as in Glee Club?" She said

"Yea, I guess. Why Ella?"

"Me... coming through a curtain" She said, in a trance of some sort

"Is she remembering something?" Rory whispered

"I think so" Lorelai whispered back "What about you going through a curtain"

"Forever yours... Faithfully"

"Faithfully? By Journey?"

Ella shrugged "What does that mean?"

Rory shrugged too as Lorelai sighed "I don't know Ella. You are remembering something about that song I guess"

"Okay..." Ella said simply, and went back to her breakfast

* * *

><p>Well? More?<p> 


	2. Bump on the street

Meanwhile, with New Directions

* * *

><p>They are loading their luggage on the bus, that is taking them to the airport. Even without Rachel, they still had twelve people, since Lauren decided to joining again this year. And New Directions was still really good, but they still missed that extra 'umph' from Rachel. Through out the year, a few people said maybe she died in the accident with her fathers, while others said she was probably with so relative she never knew about, and never got the chance to say goodbye. Those who said she may have died hoped for the latter.<p>

And about a half hour later, their at the airport. There was excited chatter, even though it wouldn't be another New York City trip. Stars Hollow was said to be about as big as Lima. They didn't care- a few got lost in the big city last year. Quinn and Mercedes were saying that if they won this year, it would be their second win at Nationals in a row. This added to the excitement even more.

Hours later, a odd man met them at the airport. His name was Kirk. Kirk led them to the Dragon Fly Inn, and said they had to sign up in the morning. New Directions gathered up in the lounge room, most yawning from the flight. Will Schuester looked at the team, and smiled at them as he began speaking.

"Well guys, it's our last competition" There was some cheers, and some groaning about this "We gotta try our best and win this..." Will sighed "Rachel would want us to"

It became silent, and Finn Hudson looked up at them "Lets do it for Rachel"

After a few nods and 'Yeah, okay, and lets do this' they all went up to bed

By breakfast time, two out of the three glee clubs were there- New Directions and The Warblers. They were friendly teams, and they excitedly talked about the competition. Lorelai told the clubs that they had to sign up at the town gazebo, and then they could do what they wanted. So after breakfast, that's what they did. Everyone split up, a few went with the the Warblers, including Kurt who went off with Blaine, and the rest went to look around town. Finn split from that group, going a different direction.

* * *

><p>"So she was really starting to remeber something?" Lane asked Rory. Rory had been telling her what happened with Ella that morning at Luke's.<p>

"Yeah, Faithfully by Journey"

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Rory and Lane turned and saw Rory's boyfriend, Dean Forester behind them. Rory smile

"Ella remembered the song Faithfully by Journey, and were trying to find out what that means" Lane said

"Well, she also remembers going through some sort of curtain" Rory added

Dean shrugged "What sparked it?"

"The show choir contest"

Ella walked over "Hey Lane, Dean. Rory, are we gonna see a movie or not?" She said

Rory smiled "Yeah. Dean, Lane, wanna join?"

Dean wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders and nodded as Lane smiled

"Okay, lets go!" Ella said, and walked out of the diner.

The four of them took a short cut to the movie theater, discussing the competition going on. Lane, Rory and Dean were in front of Ella, who usually liked to stop and look around. As they walked down the block, Finn was walking the same way, listening to his IPOD and not paying attention when he walked into Ella, who fell

"Oh crap, I'm sorry" Finn said, and put his hand down to help her up

"It's fine" Ella said, and grabbed Finn's hand and looked up at him

Finn almost let go of her hand Rachel he thought, staring at the short brunette

"Are you okay?" Finn didn't respond, and just stared at her, making Ella/Rachel uncomfortable "uh" She said, taking her hand away

Rory turned and saw the two. She sighed, not knowing what was going on "Ella come one! You don't wanna miss the movie, do you?"

Ella smiled "No Rory, I'm coming" She said and ran over to the trio, and they continued their trip. She looked over her shoulder at Finn, who was staring her in disbelief.

Once the four turned the corner, Brittany, Santana and Quinn walked over to the tall boy

"What's wrong Finnocence; you look like you saw a ghost" Santana said

"Rachel" Finn muttered

"You saw Rachel's ghost?" Brittany said

"No, I saw Rachel. She's alive" Finn said

"Finn, what ar-" Quinn said before she was interrupted

"She's alive, guys!"

"Where is she?" Quinn asked

"She... uh... I..." Finn said, remembering what just happened "She walked off with these other people who called her Ella. I don't think she... She recognized me"


	3. Crazier

"It probably wasn't her" Santana said "Just some other dwarf. They all look alike" Finn glared at her

"It _was_ Rachel. I _know_ it was" Finn said. Quinn raised an eyebrow

"Finn" Finn cut Quinn off

"_What_"

Quinn shook her head "Finn, Santana's probably right. It may have just been someone who looked like Rachel, or reminded you of her"

"...You guys think she's dead, don't you" Finn said a little more quietly

Quinn looked down, and Santana crossed her arms and looked the other way; Brittany just stared off to space. Finn sighed and shook his head and walked off, ignoring their calls for him to come back. _It was Rachel. He would show them it was._

* * *

><p>When the movie finished, EllaRachel was the first out of the theater. As she waited for Rory, Dean, and Lane, she saw Finn. Turning her head to the side, she looked at the boy she couldn't remember. He was standing across the street, smiling at her. Ella looked behind her, and not seeing the others, she ran across the street to him.

"Hey" He said

"Who are you? What was with you before?" Ella asked, glaring at him. Finn still smiled, which annoyed her

"I'm Finn" He answered simply. Finn wasn't positive why Rachel didn't know who he was, but he planned to play along with this "Who are you?"

"I'm Ella..." Ella said, looking at Finn "So, Finn" Ella started, noticing how Finn came out of her mouth, feeling normal in some weird way "What was with you before?"

"Well, Ella, you just... reminded me of someone"

"I do?" Ella asked when she heard her name being called. She turned and looked at the trio calling her "I gotta go. Bye Finn" she ran across the street, leaving the tall boy behind, not seeing his knowing smile

Rory looked at Finn, who met eyes with Rory. He turned and walked away, leaving a weird feeling in her stomach "Ella, who was that?"

"Finn. I bumped into him earlier when we were coming to the movies"

Rory looked over to where Finn was, and bit her lip gently "Okay, well, lets go" She said as they walked off

* * *

><p>Lorelai watched Some of the Glee clubs, New Directions got the common area to practice, which meant the other glee clubs couldn't come down. They were halfway through 'Evacuate the dance floor'\ When Finn walked in, causing the group to stop.

"Sorry I'm late, I was doing something" Finn said, standing in his spot as the restarted. Lorelai noticed the three girls turned to look at him unsure. As the group started again, Lorelai quickly realized Finn could not dance. And it didn't help when he glanced out the window, saw something and tripped over someones foot, nearly landing on Tina.

"S-Sorry Tina" Finn said, and looked away from the window nervously.

Lorelai walked outside the Inn, and saw Ella walking to the horses as the others stayed behind. Rory was looking in the window, also seeing Finn's fumbling, but it was when he spotted Ella. She was brought from her gaze at the window to her mother, who was asking them what they thought of the glee clubs. Lane and Dean complimented them, but Rory stayed silent.

After a few minutes of riding her favorite horse, who she yet to name, Ella brought him back to the stables. She looked over at the three former cheerleaders looking at the horses. Quinn glanced over at Brittany and laughed, pretending she was about to slap her

_"You did this to me!" Ella remembered being yelled at, before being slapped in the bathroom of somewhere... But she didn't see by who.._

Ella jumped off the horse and ran, needing to tell someone. So she ran up to Lorelai and the others and hugged Lorelai, who honestly was sort of like a mother to her... Did she have a mother? She began to wonder, but Lorelai brought her out of that and yelled "Someone slapped me!"

"Just now?" Lorelai said, and Ella shook her head

"No, but someone slapped me one time!"

After a while of calming Ella down, saying that it was just part of remembering. And even though it was a memory, Ella rubbed her cheek, feeling the sting of it on her cheek. Finally, they took her to Luke's.

* * *

><p>There, a few show choir members of different teams were there when the came. Rory didn't like their presense any more, especially since one of them was stalking the girl who was like a younger sister to her.<p>

As Luke was serving a customer, he was hearing about all that Ella had remembered "That's good. Soon enough dhe'll remember her name"

Lorelai nodded, though part of her hoped it wouldn't be for a while. Ella stood by the counter begging Luke to play Crazier by Taylor Swift "Luke, it won't kill anyone. Just play it"

Luke begrungendly took Ella's IPOD and put it in the docking station Lorelai insisted her get. Soon, the song filled the diner. Along with Taylor, Ella started to sing, the Rachel Berry taking over

_I've never gone with the wind _

_Just let it flow _

_Let it take me where it wants to go _

_Till you open the door _

_There's so much more I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly _

_But I couldn't find wings _

_Then you came along _

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground and _

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier._

_Watched from a distance as you _

_Made life your own_

_ Every sky was your own kind of blue _

_And I wanted to know How that would feel [ From: . ]_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see _

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground and _

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for _

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground and _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier_

Everyone in the diner was shocked at Ella's singing Especially one William Schuester, who had went to the diner went to get burgers with Finn to bring back tp the group

And at that time

the two knew it was her for sure

The girl singing was really

Rachel Barbra Berry


End file.
